Final Fantasy Academy
by Senynith
Summary: **Indefinitely on hiatus**What? You never knew that a video game was just a bunch of clueless actors that go through a training school to get their roles? Well, it's time you did! Welcome to the Final Fantasy Academy!
1. Intro Part One

**Final Fantasy Academy : Introduction Part One of Three**

Kai bolted down the empty hallway. She was late for class again, and her teacher would not be happy. Her brown hair whipped behind her as she careened around the corner. Unfortunately, someone else was also turning that corner. She ran head on into a man's chest and landed promptly on her back, dazed. She lay sprawled on the floor, groaning.

_I'll be extremely late! _Kai thought, _I'll be kicked out of class! I'll get the guillotine and die! I'll—_

"Hey, Kai. You okay?" A voice cut into her thoughts. She opened one eye and saw a cute, blonde-haired Asian looking at her.

"Cloud!" She sat up, "Fancy running in to you!"

Kai had been dating Cloud for about a year. Even before they had enrolled in the academy.

Cloud grinned and helped her up, "Literally. Late for class yet again, Kai. You really need to get yourself organized."

Kai brushed her skirt off, "I know, I know. But it's the worse class of all that I'm late for!"

Cloud handed her bag to her, "And that is…?"

"Chocobo ranching!" She let out exasperatingly.

"Ahh," Cloud said and held up a finger, "Use the whistle wisely. It is catching them, right?"

"No," Kai replied sadly, "Riding them."

Cloud laughed loudly, which ensued a glare from his shorter girlfriend.

"What?" She demanded.

"That's the easiest part!"

Kai punched him weakly in the arm, "It's not funny!"

"Ah ha ha, okay, okay. You better go now."

"Curse you and your spare class!" Kai yelled at him jokingly as she started running to her class.

"See you later!" he called.

Kai arrived at her class ten minutes late.

"You're ten minutes late!" Kai's sister, Bree, hissed at her.

"I know, I know," Kai whispered, dismayed.

The weather was nice for riding. It wasn't too windy and wasn't too hot.

"If _Nii-san_ finds out—"

"Late _and_ talking while I am?" came the teacher's voice.

"Sorry Mr. Sergei," Kai said sheepishly.

"Sorry won't cut it, Miss Valentine. See me after class." Mr. Sergei said and continued with his lesson.

Bree patted Kai's shoulder sympathetically, "Nice knowing you," she whispered.

The lesson continued. Mr. Sergei had five of the best tempered chocobos for riding. He picked students to ride them and Kai thankfully wasn't picked. Bree, however, was. She hopped onto the chocobo with ease, and rode smartly around the large pen.

"She's better than you, _to_," came a voice in Kai's ear.

"Reno, go away."

"What? I'm only stating the truth!"

Kai turned to the red-head, "Don't you have spare with Cloud now?"

"Yeah. So? I came to watch, yo."

"Okay. That doesn't mean you can tease me about my lack of riding skills."

Reno crossed his arms, "You're just jealous, _zo to_."

"Of Bree's riding skills, yeah."

"No, that you don't get a hot guy like me as your boyfriend, _to_."

Kai stared at Reno, "I'm going to tell Bree you said that."

Reno shut up.

Bree came back from her riding demonstration.

"Reno? Don't you have spare?" she asked, surprised.

"I cam to watch you, yo."

"How sweet."

"I'm screwed," expressed Kai.

"That was random. Why?" asked Bree.

"Mr. Sergei is going to assign me something dumb to do."

"Like what?" her sister asked.

"Like make a chocobo brush or something."

"But you're good at that!"

"I know. But it's a waste of time."

"Well, I'm going to go now, yo." Reno said, and left with a wave to Bree.

The rest of the class went by slowly for Kai. They did more riding, then a worksheet.

Finally, class finished, and Kai waved to Bree sadly as she went to talk to her feared teacher.

---

That was introduction part one! And you guys thought that video game characters weren't just actors. Goodness. Actually, to make it more clear, their personalities in "real life" do not count for when they "film". Nor do their last names, or who they're hooked up with. Simple, right? … More stupid than simple, huh? XD Hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah. Kai and Bree belong to me! Only… Kai IS me… and… Bree is my friend… So… maybe they don't belong to me… AGH! I just confused myself! (Oh yeah, and Mr. Sergei. )


	2. Intro Part Two

**Final Fantasy Academy : Introduction Part Two of Three**

Classes ended for the day and Bree headed to where she and her friends met. It was a nice day, but the wind had picked up considerably since before. Wind was nice, but the only thing bad about it was it tended to blow up the skirts of the female students. Luckily, Bree wore black panty hose, to avoid accidents of undergarment viewing.

She looked to see everyone at their meeting spot. Vincent, Reno, and Kai and Cloud. She waved and ran the rest of the way.

"Took you long enough, _zo to_." Reno said and put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah." Bree looked at Kai, "So? What did you have to do?"

Kai looked at her and waved some papers in the air, "I have to do a three page essay on chocobo mating habits!"

Bree burst out laughing, "Sucker!"

"Shut up! I wouldn't be on to laugh; you had to write an essay in blitz class, remember?"

"What's this being late for classes?" Vincent spoke up for the first time. He had been engrossed in his book, oblivious to the conversation around him.

"Why _Nii-san_," Bree said, nervous, "No one is late for class… ever!"

"Don't lie to me, sis," Vincent looked at Bree malevolently.

"Eh heh heh… Sorry, Brother. Kai and I have been late for different classes at various times."

"Now I have to write an essay!" Kai wailed.

"You won't be late again for class anymore, will you, Kai?" Vincent asked sternly.

"No… I won't be late," Kai replied.

"Nor will I, if I have to deal with you," Bree said.

The two sisters shared a high five.

"Enough of this family feuding," Cloud spoke up, "Let's go for food!"

"I've got some other work to do," Vincent stood up, brushing off his uniform, "You guys go ahead."

Kai and Bree unattached themselves from their men and tackled their brother in a crushing bear hug.

"We love you _Nii-san_!" Kai said.

"Even when you hound us about our classes!" Bree put in.

Vincent laughed quietly, "Thank you, sisters. If it wasn't for you two, I'd probably live a very boring life."

The girls grinned at him then ran back to their waiting boyfriends.

"So where do you want to go?" Cloud asked.

"Not that place that has all those moogles," Reno said.

Cloud laughed, "Oh yeah! Better not!"

Kai gave the blonde a questioning look.

"It's nothing, Kai. Where do you want to go?"

"How about a burger related place? I'm hungry!"

"Shouldn't we change from our uniforms, _to_?" Reno asked.

"Yes, let's. Please," Bree said.

They discussed a bit more. The girls were all for changing, then meeting at the restaurant. They ran off before the guys could protest.

"I hate windy days," Kai said when they were heading down the corridor to their dorm.

"Sheesh, Kai. At least wear panty hose."

"But I like my legs!" Kai protested.

"And Cloud does too. Watch yourself."

"You're starting to sound like Vincent."

"Maybe you need more Vinnie in your life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The girls giggled the rest of the way down the hall.

Kai unlocked their door and marched in.

Bree laughed, "What's with the dramatics?"

"I'm in a good mood, what can I say?" Kai skipped into her bedroom.

"Why's that?" Bree walked into hers.

Their bedrooms were right next to each other, and could easily talk through the walls.

"I don't know, I just am," Kai opened her dresser and looked for something to wear.

"Even with that essay you have to do?"

Kai paused, "Thanks for ruining my mood."

"Any time."

Kai decided on denim shorts and a black t-shirt. When Bree came out, she had on khaki capris and a tank top. Both girls had their brown hair up in a ponytail.

Kai crooked her elbow, "Shall we go?"

Bree smiled and linked her elbow with Kai's, "We shall."

The sisters walked back down the hall, arm-in-arm. They were at the doors to leave when a boy burst through them frantically, followed by a younger girl.

"You give that back, Squall!" the girl yelled.

Kai, having fast reflexes, reached out and caught the boy by the scruff of his fur-lined jacket.

"Hey!"

"You're in the girls dorm, punk. And you—Hey! You're the little brat in my SeeD class!" Kai let go of his jacket, but grabbed his arm.

"I'm not a little brat, _Kai_. I'm _sixteen_." Squall said defiantly.

"Whatever!"

"Let me go!" The dark-haired boy tried to get out of Kai's iron grip. By now, the girl was standing beside Squall, trying to get whatever he had out of his hands.

"Come on, Squall!" She yelled.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder to get it back, Riyana!"

As Kai released Squall's arm, Riyana brought her fist to his gut. Any and everything he was holding flew out of his hands as he doubled over in pain.

"Hey!" Bree said, "Was that really necessary?"

"Sure it was," Riyana said, twirling the item Squall had stolen, a pencil, "He's my brother. He deserved it." She left the building, whistling.

"Agh," Squall groaned, "she's evil."

"You going to be okay?" Bree asked.

"I'll live."

"Good. Then leave the girls dorms."

Squall stared at her, "Can you give me a second? I'm kind of in pain here."

Bree looked at Kai, and Kai nodded. They walked to the bow and picked him up by the arms.

"H-hey!"

"Stop squirming, we're helping you."

They brought him out to the front and put him down on the grass.

"There. Stop complaining."

The girls walked away.

"See you in class tomorrow, Kai!" Squall shouted after her. Kai raised her hand in acknowledgement.

---

Sorry the chapters are so short! The intro's are. Otherwise it would be like… a sooper long chapter. If you want to make a cameo, aka, apply at the FFA, send me an email, I'll see what I can do. Also specify what you're trying out to be (Chocobo Rider, SeeD, Turk, etc.) Bree, Kai, Riyana, belong to me. Or whoever they are in real life. Which is not you. OKAY!


	3. Intro Part Three

**Final Fantasy Academy : Introduction Part Three of Three**

"You guys sure took your sweet time, _zo to_!" Was Reno's encouraging greeting.

Kai and Bree sat beside their respective mates.

"We ran into trouble," Kai said.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" Asked Cloud with mock interest.

"Well, Squall decided to—" Kai was interrupted by a loud laughter from Cloud and Reno.

"S-Squall!" Cloud sputtered out, "That kid's a laugh!"

"He helped us in many of our 'adventures', yo!"

Bree and Kai shared a look of disgust.

"You boys WILL get into a lot of trouble here on campus," Kai scolded.

"Yes! Get kicked out even!" Bree added.

Before the guys could tell their girls to lighten up, the waitress came.

"Order?" was her one word question.

Cloud wiped the laughing tears from his eyes, "Yes. No wait, no. Actually, I don't know!" His silly reply and rarely surfaced smile made Reno laugh even harder. This, in turn, caused Cloud to continue laughing.

"Can you come back?" Bree asked the waitress patiently.

"Yes." She walked off.

"Honestly, Cloud! You're as bad as a 10-year-old boy!"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cloud put his arm around Kai, "But such is my nature."

"Hopefully not all the time," she mumbled.

After the sisters had successfully calmed down their counter parts, the creepy waitress returned.

"Order now?" came the monotone.

"Cheeseburgers and fries for all, please, _zo to_," Reno ordered.

"Yes," the waitress stalked off.

"Creeeeepy," Bree said.

"So what exactly happened with Squall?" Asked Cloud.

"We ran into him while he was being chased by his sister," Bree explained.

"He had taken her good, precious drawing pencil," Kai continued.

"So we prevented him from getting further away from her."

"And thus, we were late."

The girls shared a high five.

"I don't know what's creepier: The waitress, or you two, yo." Reno and Cloud shared the high five this time.

After more silly banter between the genders, the waitress arrived with the food.

Bree and Kai took no prisoners. They zealously attacked their meal. Cloud and Reno stared at them incredulously. Reno looked at Cloud and pointed a thumb at the girls. Cloud's reply was the shaking of his head, a turning his attention to his own meal.

"Are you going to eat your fries?" Kai asked Cloud, ten minutes later.

"Yes!" He said.

"Oh…"

Bree was staring at Reno's fries with an expression of longing on her face. Reno noticed this, and moved his plate away from her.

"What is with you girls?" he said.

"Probably PMSing," Kai said casually and managed to snatch a fry from Cloud.

Cloud gave Kai a 'don't-do-that-again' look, "Aren't you supposed to be cranky then?"

"Not always," replied Bree, "Sometimes we feel hungry all the time."

"Fascinating," Reno said.

"Hey guys," came the voice of Vincent. He had a young girl on one hand, and a boy on the other.

"Baby-sitting again, V?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. For some reason the kids love me. They've been playing this game all day where they give people new names. It's driving me crazy."

"Really now? Any—"

"Hey!" the girl pointed at Cloud, "Your hair is yellow! Your name is Buttercup!"

"Wha?"

Vincent let out a short bark of laughter, and then quickly composed himself.

Kai giggled, "How cute. Buttercup."

"Don't you—"

"Ha!" Reno pointed at Cloud and laughed.

"It's not—"

"And you," the boy pointed at Reno, "you can be Tulip."

"Uh—"

At this, Vincent burst out laughing. Uncontrollably. Insanely. Never-ending. It was very unusual. The girls looked at their boyfriends, but they were staring at Vincent with blank expressions.

Kai turned, "Vincent? _Nii-san_?"

"I'm… okay! Really!" Vincent rubbed a hand over his face and regained some composure.

"Mr. V?" Asked the girl as she tugged on his arm, "Can we go to the playground?"

The raven-haired man smiled and the girl, "Sure!" He looked up, "See you, ladies. Later, Tulip and Buttercup!"

"H-hey!"

Vincent walked away, cackling very out of character. The children seemed to enjoy this, so they giggled along with him.

"Unbelievable," Cloud said, "Your brother has been very unpredictable as of late."

"Yes," Kai said around a fry, "He has."

"Tulip! What kind of kid has a mind like that, yo?" Reno exclaimed loudly.

"I think it's cute," Bree smiled and tousled Reno's red shocks.

"Sure," he grumbled.

Kai turned her attentions to the plasma TV that was hanging in the corner. As usual, a blitzball game was playing. It was a local game; two teams from campus. The television was too far away from her to make out the teams.

"Hey Kai."

Kai snapped out of her 'must-know-teams' mindset, and turned it on the person by the table.

"Oh, hi Tidus."

Tidus was a tanned, bleach-blonde man with the same age as she. They were on the same blitz team, and they shared the interest.

"What's up?"

Tidus grabbed a chair and pulled it up, "Not much," he motioned to the TV, "Watching the game?"

"Yeah, about that," Kai said, "Who's playing?"

"Champions and Lightning. The score is five to three in the first half."

"Woo. Go Champions."

"Yeah, I know." Tidus glanced at the TV, then back at Kai, "Hey, the Slayers are looking for another player for next week. You game?"

"I'm so there," Kai saluted.

"Awesome. Talk to you later," Tidus got up and left.

When Kai turned back to the gang, Bree was hitting a choking Reno on the back, while Cloud was laughing uncontrollably.

"Guys! I turn away for one second and it's chaos and disorder!"

"I can't help it," Bree said piteously, "Cloud made an inappropriate comment and Reno happened to be eating then." She gave Reno one hard smack and he was better.

Kai rolled her eyes.

"So what did… Tidus want… yo?" Reno asked between coughs.

"He wanted me to play a game next week. Players from the team keep dropping out and I'm always asked to play."

"Why don't you join the team, then?" Asked Cloud.

"I should. But I'd be even busier during school hours and never get to class on time."

"Check." The silver-haired waitress snuck up and placed the bill on the table.

"Woah!" Reno picked up the paper and stood, "I'll to pay, then we leave, _to_."

Bree got up, and with a wave to Kai, followed Reno.

"Now wh-aghggg!"

Cloud's query was garbled, for Kai haphazardly placed a hand across his face.

"Quiet, you."

"Kai! I can't see!" Cloud pushed her hand away, only to find her laughing. "You little—!" With an evil grin, he started to tickle her.

"N-no! Anything but that!" Kai was howling with laughter. She was VERY ticklish.

"OUTSIDE!"

Kai and Cloud stopped short. The waitress was glaring angrily at them.

"Okay, we're gone!"

As quick as they could, Kai and Cloud scrambled out of the booth to the safety of the outdoors.

---

Ha… There we go. Intro done. Expect the rest to be at very slow intervals… drags Disclaimer, blah blah blah. Those kids that Vinnie babysits… not yours. Anyone know who the waitress is? XP First person to guess and get it right gets a picture drawn by yours truly.


	4. Blitzoff!

**Final Fantasy Academy : Blitzoff!**

"A health class?" Kai exclaimed when she read the FFA bulletin.

"Hm?" Kai's friend Tifa Lockheart looked up from her papers, "Oh yeah, I'm here to tell you. Some specials require you to take a health class now."

Kai looked at Tifa mournfully, "Do you?"

Tifa shook her head, "Nope! Sucks to be you!"

"Sure does. I wonder if Bree has to take it?"

"What's her special?"

"Chocobo Knight."

"Then no."

"Aw, geez." Kai leaned on the door frame, "I'm all alone!" _Unless if Cloud or Reno have to…_ "Do Turks have to take it?"

"Yep," Tifa grinned, "Good luck then! I'll keep spreading the bad news." With a wave, the brown-haired woman continued down the dorm hallways.

"Aw, poopie!" Kai flopped down face first on her bed. She rolled onto her back and read what else was written on the paper.

_Starts Month X, Day O. Great. That's next week._

Groaning, she put the pamphlet on her face and closed her eyes.

"OI! SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Kai sat up quicker than a cactuar flees from a battle. She looked around to see Cloud standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Geez, I try to call you three times on your cell, once in your dorm, and spent the last half hour looking for you. Do you know how hard it is to sneak into the girl's dormitory?"

Cloud continued his commentary long after Kai told him to shush. She had fallen asleep an hour ago with the paper on her face. She seriously needed more sleep.

"—and that's why you shouldn't eat rocks. Any questions?"

"Just one: How do you successfully get OUT of the girl's dorm?"

The spiky blonde looked at her and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Kai stood akimbo while waiting for an answer.

"Ah." Cloud stepped to the closet with supplies in it and took out a broom. "Here," he handed it to Kai, "Shoo me out, and I'll meet you at the usual spot."

"Kai grinned, "You're crazy."

Cloud closed one eye, "That's why you love me."

"Yeah, yeah," Kai swept at Cloud's large feet, "Out, you!"

"AHHHHHHH!" The rambunctious Asian ran full speed to the dorm's exit. All Kai could do was wave her broom after him and shout, "And stay out!"

---

"Okay team, that's a wrap!" Tidus was happy of the effort his team had put into practise. If they don't win the blitz game tomorrow, he would be sorely put off.

Tidus left the stadium a half hour later, only to be greeted by his younger sister.

"What do you want, Riyana?" he said annoyingly.

"Look at this," she waved a pamphlet in his face, to have it batted away.

"That's nice."

"I have to take a freaking health class now!" She said, oblivious to Tidus' disinterest, "It will be the worst!"

"Is that all you came to tell me?" Tidus stopped walking an looked at the drink choices on a vending machine.

Riyana stopped short at his unexpected end to movement, "No. I'm here to tell you to beat up on Squall."

"I do anyways. Why would I need you to tell me?"

"He wants to drop out of the Academy." She said flatly.

Tidus straightened and looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then. I will."

They exited the sports complex together, to hear the loud complaining of a few young adults.

"This totally sucks!"

Kai, Cloud, and Reno lay under the large tree that was their hang out. They were staring at the sky through the leaves in the tree.

"A health class."

"A stinking health class."

"A stinking, ochu-ridden health class."

"Stop complaining," Vincent said. He was sitting by the tree and reading, as per usual. Bree was sitting beside him, extremely happy that for once in her life, the bad luck of a horrid class hadn't befallen her.

"Can it, Vincent," Reno snapped, "Just because YOU have no emotional feelings towards school doesn't mean we don't either."

"Yeah, Skinny Vinnie. Is that the real reason you're so apathetic?" Cloud asked.

"No. If it's necessary for me to become accepted as a Turk, I will gladly take it. And don't call me that."

"What? Skinny Vinnie?"

"Correct."

"Skinny Vinnie."

"Stop."

"Skinny Vinnie!"

"Cloud, cut it out." Kai reached over and dropped her hand on his stomach.

"Ooh!" Cloud groaned and rolled to his side, away from the offending woman.

Bree laughed at the antics of her friends, then turned her attentions on her brother.

"_Nii-san_, you need to get a girlfriend."

"What's this? No, I do not NEED to get anything. Except maybe a better sister!" Vincent looked at Bree slyly.

Ignoring the last comment, Bree flung her arms around Vincent's shoulders, in a way a girlfriend might do to her other, "You need someone to huuug you, and hooold you."

Vincent pretended Bree wasn't there, and continued to read his book. Bree swatted the book away, and plopped onto his lap.

"Whu—hey!"

"Someone to looove you and kiiiss you." Bree patted his cheek, much to his annoyance.

"Hey!" Reno said, now currently sitting up, "Bree, quit flirting with your brother!"

"Okay!" Bree got up and brushed off her skirt.

"Sheesh," Vincent expressed also getting up, "You listen to him and not me? That hurts."

"What's wrong, Skinny Vinnie? Girl problems?" Cloud was laughing, but quickly stopped when Vincent gave him an icy glare from his crimson eyes.

"I have a blitz game tomorrow!" Kai sat up, wide-eyed.

"So?" Cloud glanced at her, "You _like_ blitzball."

"I need to talk to Tidus!" Kai scrambled to her feet and dashed off.

"Hey! Kai, wait!" Cloud got up and ran after her.

"Come, Reno," Bree held out her hand and helped him up, "Let us leave Vince to his readings."

The two left.

_At last_, Vincent thought, _They're gone._ The raven-haired man shut his book and stuffed it into his bag. He pulled out his mp3 player (which he doesn't take out when they're around, for they would steal it to no end) and a baseball cap, which he placed upon his head. He didn't wear it often now; it was somewhat special to him. Vincent traced the rim of the hat with his fingertips. It was of a rough fabric, black in color. Red and yellow Japanese characters were embroidered on it. Vincent smiled, this was the first thing he bought with his allowance money. That was thirteen years ago, when he was seven. He had been fascinated with the fancy new hat in the store window. He got forty gil a week, and the hat was 500. He had done odd jobs to earn more, and within two months, he had his hat. It had been much too big on him then, but it fit him nicely now. The reason he was transfixed on it when he was younger, was because, when he asked what it said, the katakana read, "Valentine". It was only too perfect.

Slinging his messenger style bag over his shoulder, Vincent stood up in one fluid motion. His destination was a good walk away, so he'd better get going. He placed the mp3 player's ear buds into his ears and turned it on.

---

"I found him!" Cloud yelled triumphantly as he dragged Tidus out of the guys' dorm by the arm.

"Cloud… You could have let me finish bushing my teeth."

Kai smirked amusingly at Tidus. His toothbrush was sticking out of his mouth, which was all foamy. He spat on the ground, "Cloud said you wanted to see me?" He asked Kai, with a spit of foam.

"Yes. What time do we meet for blitzball tomorrow?"

"That's it? Why didn't you just call me?" Spit.

"I didn't know your dorm number. Besides, if I did, and you weren't in, I'd have to hunt you down anyways!"

Spit. "Fine. The game starts at 5. Be there at 3." Spit, spit.

"Are you quite done spitting?" Kai asked.

"Yes." With one last spit, Tidus went back in with a sour mood.

"Okay." Cloud went beside Kai, "Can we do something?"

"I think I should practise some blitz."

"Let's see if there's a pool open, alright?"

"Yeah."

---

Bree ducked for her life. Playing ping pong with Reno resulted in injuries.

"You totally could have hit that, Bree!" Reno said loudly, arms outstretched.

"You tried to kill me! Again!" Bree stayed under the table, "You're crazy!"

The odd couple was hanging out at the games hall. It was a laid back room; dark walls and low lights for a calm atmosphere. Repetitive music, accompanied by dings and rings, came from the far corner, where the few arcade games resided. The two pool tables were occupied, whilst Bree and Reno were playing at the solitary table tennis unit. Booths lined one wall, and a bar counter adjacent to them. They sold assorted candy and chocolate bars, as well as a wide variety of beverages.

The ping pong ball whizzed pass Reno's ear.

"And now you're trying to kill _me_! Yo!" Reno dropped his paddle on the table in mock frustration.

Bree hid her smile behind her paddle. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had such arm strength."

Reno stared at her, "You can be so silly, _to_. Hey, what time is it?" He spun around to check the clock, and promptly swore.

Bree threw her paddle at him, which hit him weakly in the arm, "Language, love!"

"I'll be late for class! It's a long walk!" He turned to face her, "Ahh!"

"Calm down; take your board."

"…"

"What? Surely you didn't leave it somewhere…?"

"No, it's in my room… I just haven't replaced my wheels. I can RUN faster than it can ROLL!"

Bree leaned on the ping pong table, amused, "Better get running!"

Reno stared blankly at her. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and he took off.

---

D: Hope you liked! And all them disclaimers, blah blah. You know the drill.


	5. Chocobos of Steel

**Final Fantasy Academy :: Chocobos of Steel**

"She shoots… she scores! Another goal for the amazing Kai Valentine!" Cloud Strife had been making a run-on commentary as they had been practicing. He swam out to where his girlfriend was, "How does she do it, ladies and gentlemen? She's the best athlete, has the best sense of humour, and has the best—"

_Whap!_

Cloud got a face full of blitzball.

"I am not. The most I can do is blitz, and there are people more funny than me. Than I." Kai corrected her grammar, and then swam to retrieve the blitzball.

"Yes, but you DO have the best—"

_Whap!_

Another hit to the face (and a small dent on his ego).

The practise pools were simply that; scaled down versions of the large sphere pools. One exception was that it was cut in half; the occupants had half a sphere of water, and the other half of air.

"Junk!" Cloud came up spitting water, "You don't have to do THAT."

"Yes, I do," Kai dove to the bottom of the pool. She motioned for him to kick the ball to her.

Cloud swam to get the ball, and promptly kicked it in her direction. He could tell he hadn't kicked it hard, for it slowed down quickly. The rules and laws of Blitzball were complex, and Cloud didn't like them too much. Regardless, he was happy to help Kai practise.

The ball arrived over Kai's head. She arched her torso downward, and brought up her right foot in a powerful kick. The ball simply took off in the direction she kicked, spinning madly. Given some direction and aim, that kick could have gone right into the net.

Kai swam back up, "That's enough for now."

"You're so violent," Cloud said, swimming to the other side of the pool. He grabbed the bobbing Blitzball and threw it at Kai.

"I like being violent," Kai said with a smile. She caught the ball and swam to the exit.

Chuckling, Cloud followed her. They grabbed their towels off the benches and, with a salute in mock formality, went into the respective change rooms.

--

Despite his loud music, Vincent Valentine still heard the brothers bicker. He was on the way to his next class, and halfway there he stumbled upon a family feud. Relatively speaking.

"No, dummy! You—"

"'Dummy' is so childish, you moron! Use better insults!"

"Gah! Roxas, you're so stupid! That has nothing to do with anything!"

"It has everything to do with anything, Sora! The correct answer was—"

Vincent got out of earshot quickly.

_I'm glad I have a decent relationship with _my_ siblings_, he thought. He arrived at the gunmanship building, just as the bell rang.

The large square building was a few kilometers away from the main Academy, as to not disturb other classes (not to mention the chocobos). Being good with a gun was necessary to portray the role of a Turk. Good aim and judgment were most important, followed by care of your handgun or rifle.

"Welcome to class, Valentine," came the teacher's voice. She also made sure no guns went with the students on their way out.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Travis," Vincent replied whilst removing his ear buds.

"Cutting it close, are we?"

"Not as close as he is," Vincent pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the pathway outside. A cloud of dust, led by a red blur, was heading very quickly to the building. Abruptly, it stopped.

"I'm here, yo!" A breathless Reno exclaimed.

"So you are. And so is everyone else. Okay class, it's catch-up day. If all your work is done, free shooting is allowed."

Vincent shared his class with Reno, as well as eight other nineteen to twenty-two year olds in the Turk program.

"You done all your work, Vince?" Reno asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Nope. I have to hand in my gun customization."

"You haven't done it yet?"

"Well, I have. I just need to name and I have to calibrate it, _zo to_."

"Geez! That was due ages ago!" Vincent stood and put his stuff on his chair, "I'm going to go practise with mine, so you have fun with that."

"Bah."

Vincent went to the gun lockers and matched the combination for his. He opened the door and removed his pride and joy. Cerberus. His gun. The project was to create your own gun. The only one to touch it was you. It involved a lot of knowledge about gunnery, and a lot of patience if your design wasn't accepted right away, but it was well worth it.

Cerberus was a triple-barreled beauty. Each barrel was average in length, allowing for decent accuracy and firepower. Three chambers were located in each barrel, and the gun could house up to 32 rounds of ammunition. Not much to Vincent's liking, but it worked for him. Its weight was less than most guns', which he was very proud about. To top it off, it sported a keychain of a stylized Cerberus that Vincent designed himself.

He brought his weapon to the shooting gallery (making sure to pick up ear protection on the way) and picked his stall. He picked up his gun, cocked it, and let it rip.

--

_A week had come and gone. Kai won the Blitz game (and managed to get one of four goals), and most students on campus complained about the upcoming health classes. The girls had already had their first class, and already got their assignments…_

---

Squall sat on his bed, brooding over his wounds. He and his brother, Tidus, had gotten into yet another fist fight, as brothers do. Tidus, being the older and stronger one, had left the struggle with minimal damage, whereas Squall suffered many a bruise. He signed and ran a hand through his dark hair. The Academy just wasn't as he liked. It was too… boring. Not that he didn't enjoy beating the crap out of a monster in the arena, but the classes and people were so boring. In a sense, it was his mother that forced him to go. If Riyana and Tidus had to go, so did he. She was probably tired of dealing with him.

Squall grabbed a tissue, wiped his bleeding nose, and continued to think. There were few people he came to respect in the Academy, however. The weird girl in his SeeD class, Kai. She had helped him with some of his assignments before. His roommate and friend, Seifer. They were elementary school friends, and one of the few people who stayed Squall's friend. And then there was Squall's girlfriend. He met her last year, when he enrolled. Somehow, she understood him, and tended to steal his stuff in a playful manner. Squall snickered to himself; currently she had his necklace, Griever, in her possession.

The phone's ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Squall? It's Riyana."

"What do you want?"

"Just want to tell you that us girls got our health project for the week."

"Good job."

"No, listen!" There was an edge of humour in the younger girl's voice, "It's an electronic baby that we have to take care of. There were some extras, and some of us decided to pose them upon others!"

Squall didn't like where this was going.

"So," she continued, "You're the lucky owner of a baby-think-it-over for a whole week! See you soon with your new baby girl!" _Click._

Squall stared at the phone in utter disbelief. This was not a good thing.

--

"No! What? Why!?" was Bree's response when Kai handed her a fake baby in a carrier.

"Yes. A baby. Because 'we here at the FFA believe in abstinence. Here's a baby'. They had extra. So enjoy."

"Wha? This is… dumb!"

"Don't worry, I have to do it, too. Oh, here," Kai handed her two plastic bracelets, one pink, one blue, with a small metal cylinder on each, "One's for you, one's for Reno. You don't' think you're actually going to take care of it yourself all week! Oh, yeah, read the instruction manual, which is in the baby's bag. I'm going to find Cloud. Ta, ta!" Kai ran off before Bree could say anything.

"I think a storm just passed," Bree mumbled to herself. She knelt down to inspect the baby. A girl's motionless, doll-like face stared blankly into the air. Bree dug out the instructions (they were only a few pages) and read over them. It didn't seem too difficult. But... That meant that she had to take it to her classes for the week. The thought immensely disturbed her. What if it cried while she was riding? She'd get points taken away for neglect!

"What's up, hot stuff?"

Bree jumped at the sound of Reno's voice, "Don't freak me out like that!" she scolded.

"What's that, yo?" The red-head casually pointed at the carrier.

"A baby," Bree responded flatly, "A baby that Kai has imposed upon us."

"It's Kai's baby?" Reno blinked.

"No! It's mine. I mean ours."

"What!? But we've never—"

"STOP!" Bree got up on her feet and placed a hand on Reno's mouth. Slowly, she explained, "It's a fake baby that Kai got in her health class. She had two, and left on in our care. We have to take care of it alternately for a week. Ow!" she pulled her hand away, for Reno had bit it.

"I get it, _zo to_. It's so we learn the consequences of—"

"Yes. You got it. Good. Shut up." Bree handed Reno his blue bracelet, "This you stick in the baby's back. The… what did it say? Oh yeah, 'contact point' to let the baby know you're there." She continued in a lengthy explanation, all the while Reno added in stupid comments.

"Let's name her Reno Junior."

"Don't be stupid."

"Then what, yo?"

"Tulip."

"…"

"Got ya," Bree picked up the carrier, "I'll taker her today, and _I'll_ think up a name."

"Fine, fine," Reno kissed her on the forehead, "Have fun, _to_."

--

"Hey, Cloud! I've got our baby!"

"WHAT!?"

---

**HOHO. I do not own anything but the things I own. I don't know much about guns. Everything I know was taught to me by the lovely Dirge of Cerberus. –cackles- Those baby-think-it-overs are EVIL. I had it in grade nine… evil… evil… READ AND REVIEW! HO! –bounds off-**


End file.
